


Smile For The Camera

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine forgets him and Kurt’s one month anniversary. Luckily the Warblers are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For The Camera

“Please tell me that I’m dreaming and you’re really going away for spring break” Blaine said, voice full of agony.

Kurt laughed and continued to place an array of folded short sleeve button downs and shorts into a suitcase. “I know how you feel. As much as I love my dad, Carole, and Finn, staying here with you and the Warblers seems so much more enjoyable.”

Blaine comes up behind Kurt placing his hand on his hips “Just think of all the fun we could have here.” he said placing a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

Kurt lifted his head from the suitcase, not even turning around to look at Blaine. “Okay, no. I only have a few minutes to finish packing and there’s no way I’m letting you make me late. Unless you want to have to deal with my dad.”

Blaine quickly lifted his hand up and threw himself down on the bed next to Kurt’s suitcase. “Oh whoa is me, waiting for my boyfriend to return from war. How will I ever survive my loneliness?”

“Blaine I’m going to Columbus, not war. Don’t be so dramatic.” Kurt scoffed. “Well now that I think about it there may be something I have that could cheer you up.”

Rolling over on his side, Blaine looked up at Kurt. “Unless you’re telling me that you’re staying for the ‘Warbler’s Dalton Spring Break Stay-cation’, I doubt there’s anything you could give me.”

Kurt tossed down the pair of pajamas pants he was holding and sank to the floor on his knees next to Blaine. Sitting up and looking down at Kurt, Blaine’s eyes began to widen. He and Kurt had only kissed and made out three times ever since that day in the Dalton common room. They hadn’t even discussed going and further. Kurt wouldn’t-would he?

Just as he was about to say something when suddenly a small red box was thrown next to his hand and- Kurt was standing up looking down at him.

Oh.

“Well,” Kurt said, “aren’t you going to open it?”

“What? Huh- yeah okay.” Blaine stuttered out and did he really think that that would happen? God he’s such an idiot. He took of the lid of the box to reveal a small, smooth, black leather bracelet. He turned it over to see his name engraved onto it. “Kurt, you’re so sweet- you didn’t have to-“

“I figured it be a nice switch-up to your whole ‘innocent schoolboy’ look.” Kurt blushed. “And I know that our one month technically isn’t until next Saturday and I’ll be back by then, but I thought since I’d be gone you’d like to have it now.”

Wait? One month? No it’s only the 8th and they got together on the- oh shit.

“Well it’s four o’clock,” Kurt said lifting his suitcase from the bed. “My dad’s probably outside waiting for me.” Pressing a kiss to an awestruck Blaine’s lips he started to leave the room. “It’s only a week Blaine,” he said. “I’ll be back in no time.”

 

“Blaine would you please stop pacing,” Trent groaned. “It’s only a few day until Kurt will be back.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Blaine said plopping onto the floor.

“Wait, what? I thought you’d be excited. Didn’t you say it’s your one month on Saturday? I figured you’d two be missing each other all week.” Trent waggled his eyebrows at Blaine. “And, well, you know what I mean.”

“Trent. Don’t you get it? That’s the problem! I forgot it’s our one month and now I’m stuck here at school trying to find the perfect present for Kurt.”

“Blaine! Are you serious?! That’s what all this worrying is about? You have the Warblers here to help you.” Blaine scoffed and continued to run his fingers through the carpeting. “Unless you’re planning to serenade Kurt-“

“Which we’ve already done.”

“No offense, but there’s nothing you guys can do to help.”

Trent moved over and sat next to Blaine on the floor. “Blaine. You and I both know the Warblers were rooting for you and Kurt before you even knew he had feelings for you.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Here let me put this in a way you’ll understand. What happened to Katy Perry and Russell Brand when they got married?” Trent questioned.

“Easy,” Blaine said. “They we’re stalked by fans and paparazzi 24/7.”

“Exactly!” Trent exclaimed.

Blaine still looked confused. Trent just sighed and pulled out his phone. “I’m texting Wes to plan an emergency Warbler meeting tomorrow. I’m sure we can all bring one thing that can help you.”

“Well then what do I bring?” Blaine asked.

Trent smirked at him. “By any chance do you happen to have an empty scrapbook?”

“Okay,” Kurt said sitting on the stairs next to Blaine, “You brought me to the place where me met. Quite romantic by the way. Now what is it you wanted to give me?”

Smiling, Blaine lifted a large black book from his messenger bag. On the front was something Kurt had vowed never to show Blaine: “Blaine + Kurt” he’d drawn in a big red heart.

“Where- where did you get this?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine said, “It’s just a copy. I wouldn’t dare to tear it out of your notebook. Open it.”

Each page managed to take Kurt’s breath away. On every page there was a picture of him and Blaine together. From a picture Blaine had taken of them on their first date to the movies to a candid of them at the Lima Bean, staring blissfully into each other’s eyes. Actually, most of these were candids. Usually taken at a sideways angle, almost as if the photographer was spying on them.

Brushing a tear from his eyes he looked up at his boyfriend. “Where’d you get these pictures?”

Blaine began to say; “Well actually,” before they both heard the faint click of a camera shudder.

It was Trent. Leaning on the banister, digital camera in hand, looking up at the couple. “He had a little help.”


End file.
